Shinsuke Takasugi
Shinsuke Takasugi is the leader of the Kiheitai, an extremist group which he resurrected from the Joui Wars. The Kiheitai is a Joui faction bent on causing world destruction. He is the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Takasugi has short, black hair with dark-purple highlights. His left eye is bandaged, as he lost his eye during the Joi war and he is usually seen wearing a purple yukata with yellow butterflies. He likes to smoke a thin pipe called kiseru. He has also been seen playing the shamisen and wearing a sedge hat. He always carries a sword with him. Personality He is ruthless, and does not hesitate to punish insubordination with death, as Nizou experienced first-hand when he realized that Takasugi was seriously aiming to kill him during the Benizakura chapter. Takasugi also has a burning hatred for the new world that came to be after the Amanto settled down. This hatred seems to have originated from the loss of his mentor Yoshida Shouyou, as Takasugi wants to destroy the world that took away his teacher. According to Imai Nobume, Takasugi seeks to destroy what Yoshida Shouyou left behind. History Gengai arc Takasugi makes his first appearance in this arc when he attends a festival held honoring the amanto's first arrival. He reunites with Katsura and as they begin talking he asks Takasugi if he is planning on doing anything, he tells him he's not, but if something did happen, it would overturn Japan. He later goes and meets up with Gintoki which ends up surprising Gin, as he didn't realize he would be here. Before he can take out his sword, Takasugi takes out his and comments on how dull his fangs have become. He then tells Gintoki that he is only here to enjoy the festival, but hints at how he may have manipulated Gengai into trying to assassinate the Shogun to get revenge for the Bakufu having killed his son. Before leaving Gintoki grabs his sword with his bare hands and punches him so he can get away and try to stop Gengai from carrying out his revenge. Takasugi ends up leaving the festival when his plan ends in failure, but Katsura catches up with him and tells him that Gintoki's fangs are not gone, because "everyone has fangs when they protect something." Benizakura arc Shinsengumi Crisis arc Takasugi sends one of the Kiheitai, Bansai to Edo in the hopes of destroying the Shinsengumi. Bansai was ordered to follow Itou's orders no matter what, in exchange Itou would have the power of the Kiheitai at his disposal. But this plan was ultimately foiled by Gintoki and Yorozuya. When he returned back to base he greeted his boss, Takasugi, who is seen playing shamisen, he then comments on how strong the government is and how weak his subordinate was. He then looks on in disdain as he continues to play shamisen. Kabukichou Four Devas arc Takasugi is shown on the main Harusame ship, likely making more dealings for assistance. However, the Admiral of the pirates at the time, Admiral Abo, sent Kamui to eliminate him due to Takasugi's reoccuring habits of following his own plans. Although it was revealed to eventually be a ruse to kill Kamui, as the Admiral feared that he'd be overthrown if Kamui continued to live. Kamui withstood being periced by poison arrows and being struck by Takasugi's sword. Takasugi decided to recruit Kamui by offering him a deal which would allow him to cause as much destruction as he wanted. At Kamui's public execution, Takasugi broke the bonds holding Kamui and sided with him, taking on the Harusame with the Yato by his side. When the Yato and the Kiheitai got involved in the battle, Admiral Abo fled and was soon caught by and killed by Kamui. With Harusame now in the control of Kamui, the two became allies in a temporary truce. Baragaki arc At the end of the arc Takasugi meets up with Sasaki Isaburo as the police chief is literally fishing for his subordinate, Imai Nobume. Takasugi refers to Sasaki with the honorific dono, showing respect he otherwise wouldn't give. Sasaki says that he realizes that the Bakufu, and everything else is on the edge of "crumbling away" and after stating he's already accepted the idea of becoming bait, Takasugi leaves with a smile and with the promise to "turn the sea of rubble that is Edo and transform it into a vacant lot." Courtesan of a Nation arc As Tokugawa Sada Sada calmly waits in jail, he believes he will escape from with his life, but Takasugi, who disguised himself as a Naraku agent comes to visit him in his cell and Stabs Sada Sada, he then states he'll judge him and ironically, requotes Gin from several chapters ago, "give my regards to Sensei for me." Takasugi then cuts off Sada Sada's head and disappears before the Shinsengumi can catch him. He happens to walk by Gin when he is leaving, but only Gin looks back. Grim Reaper arc He once again appears at the end of the arc before Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu, smoking his pipe. He comments that Nobu Nobu will never take his or Gin's head, but the other man seems more interested in Takasugi's desire for destruction than actually killing him. Their words imply a partnership, but as Takasugi leaves, he warns Nobu Nobu that he will either face Gintoki if he opposes the government or Takasugi if he joins their side. Shogun Assassination arc Powers and Abilities *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Swordsmanship Enhanced Swordsmanship]: Takasugi was trained in the art of swordsmanship alongside Gintoki and Katsura by Yoshida Shouyou. He is very proficient with a sword, as such only a few people can be considered to be his equal. Trivia * Takasugi Shinsuke is based on the real Kiheitai leader Takasugi Shinsaku 高杉晋作, a samurai who founded and commanded the Kiheitai in an effort to fight against the Bakufu. His actions eventually lead to the Meiji Restoration. *In all versions of Episode 150 he appears as the final enemy, in a battle against Gintoki while Edo is burning, but this is proven false because he joins forces with Kamui. *In the manga, Takasugi's yukata has flower patterns, however in the anime he wears a butterfly pattern yukata. *In the popularity poll, Takasugi is placed 4th in the first and second popularity poll and in 5th during the third popularity poll which makes him one of the most popluar characters even though he barely comes out. *As of chapter 452 he is associated with the yogurt-like beverage Yakult. *He was the cover for lesson 466. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil from the past Category:Terrorists Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Betrayed villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Living Villains